Pokemon Battle Royale
by gggg336
Summary: A novelization of certain battles I have with NPCs. Each trainer gets their own chapter and I have a few lined up. You can also give suggestions to which trainer I should feature in this Fic. Featuring the main characters from the games!


A/N: This is my first Pokemon fanfic! This story is going to be focused on battles, more specifically, battles that happens between my characters vs NPCs. Please do review if you like my style of writing battles, or review if you think I can do better. Other than this chapter, I would also be doing vs Diantha, vs Red and vs the guy with 6 magikarps cause reasons. If you have any battle suggestions, please PM me, not write a review. Any experience I gain from this is going into writing my main fanfic when the time comes. I am also accepting a new story tittle because, frankly, I do not know what to call it other than this.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Nintendo/Game Freak Inc./Creatures Inc./The Pokemon Company. Characters that does not appear in the original content of Pokémon (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Calem Vs Wikstrom**

With just one Pokeball on his belt, Calem bravely stepped into the large Pokemon League hall and turned right, going straight for Wikstrom. Opening the Pokeball, a Lucario pop out, eager to start battling.

"You ready?" Calem asked the Lucario.

The Lucario gave a slient nod as it steps onto the elevator.

"Alright, time to put your new moves to the test." Calem said as he started the elevator.

"Well met, young challenger! Verily am I the Elite Four's famed blade of hardened Steel, Wikstrom! With my magnificent Pokémon at my side, I will reveal the scope of Trainer achievement! Let us both give our word that our contest shall be fair and honorable. Ready? En garde!" Wikstrom said as Calem step forward.

Throwing out his Pokeball, Wikstrom opens the battle with Klefki. Calem's Lucario stepped out from behind Calem and prepares to fight.

"Mega evolve!" Calem shouted as he touched the key stone on his Mega Ring.

"Bullet Punch, let's go!" Calem ordered as the mega evolution stops.

Using it's speed, Lucario quickly ambush the sentient key ring. Enveloping it's paws in a brilliant steel coloured light, Lucario begins to dish out hard blows onto the fairy type; not letting it fly off as Lucario hit back from another direction.

Delivering it's last blow, Lucario let Klefki fly off into the walls with a satisfying bang, the walls cracking under the impact.

"A brilliant start, I must applaud you." Wikstrom complimented the young trainer as he withdraw the fainted Klefki back to it's Pokeball.

"Go Probopass!" Wikstrom shouted as he toss a Pokeball.

"Power-Up Punch, Lucario!" Calem ordered as the Probopass materialises.

Using it's strength as well as it's ability, Lucario delivered a punch so powerful that it sent the Probopass hurtling towards Wikstrom. Diving out of the way, the Probopass barely missed it's master as it impacted the stairs leading to Wikstrom's throne. Fortunately, it's sturdy ability saves it from being knocked out in one blow and it was up in the air quickly. Lucario's attack rises.

"Earth Power!" Wikstrom commanded.

Using the power of the ground, Probopass summon forth several eruptions from the ground beneath Lucario. The super effective move did little damage to Lucario, however.

"Hold it! I must heal my Probopass." Wikstrom shouted while pulling out a Full Restore.

"Alright, Power-Up Punch again!" Calem ordered.

This time, the Probopass was launched up into air before coming back down with a loud bang as the floor crumbled slightly. Lucario's attack rises again.

"I must heal it again." Wikstrom said as he pulls out another Full Restore. (note 1)

"Alright, enough of this, Lucario, Bone Rush!" Calem commanded.

Creating a long bone using aura, it rushes to Probopass and hit it's underside, tossing it high up in the air. Jumping up, Lucario aimed it's second and last strike squarely at Probopass' red head. With a loud bang, Lucario send Probopass back down, creating a sizeable crater and three smaller craters for the smaller stone heads. An unconscious Probopass lay behind the smoke and dust.

"Alright, Lucario!" Calem cheered as Lucario landed.

"Not everday can people triumph two of my Pokemon, your skills as a trainer is astounding." Wikstrom complimented. "Go Aegislash!"

"Shadow Claw, let's go!" Calem commanded.

Rushing to it's target, Lucario didn't realise the slight glow in front of Aegislash and crashed into the invisible barrier. The move King's Shield was deployed without warning, a quick reflex developed through training with Wikstrom. Lucario's attack decreased two stages.

"I expected that much, that is why I used two Power-Up Punches. Shadow Claw again!" Calem ordered.

Rushing towards it's target, Lucario's paws glow with an eerily dark glow shaped in the form of a claw. The claw went through its target, scratching up the inner soul of the Aegislash, performing a super effective hit. The Aegislash fainted in one hit.

"Very impressive, and you anticipated my moves. You may just be able to beat me." Wikstrom complimented as he recalls Aegislash. "However, this battle is not over just yet."

Wikstrom sends out his last Pokemon, Scizor, to do battle.

"Bone Rush, Lucario!" Calem commanded.

Creating a bone out of aura, Lucario swings it around and into the side of the Scizor. Before the Scizor could get launched by the massive blow, Lucario swings the bone around and hit the other side of the Scizor for another attack. The Scizor got launched into the walls with a loud bang, right beside the little crater made by Klefki. Scizor fainted upon impact.

"Glorious! The trust that you share with your honorable Pokémon surpasses even mine!" Wikstrom said as Lucario return to it's normal form.

"I will be leaving now, bye!" Calem said as he went to take the warp panel down.

A/N: So what do you think? Is it exciting enough or too lackluster? Too short? Too long? Whatever it may be, please do tell me what you think in the review. Remember to follow or favourite this fanfic if you wish to see more! LST out!

Note 1: This is literally what happens when I battle him in X.


End file.
